1ST DAY OF SCHOOL
by flowergirl85
Summary: FINISHED! All of their first days of school back home please R&R. Reformatted 2010 so it looks cleaner and makes it easier to read.
1. Eliza

I don't own any of the character's on the Thornberry's.  
Eliza was really mad about the first day of school she really didn't want to go. She missed the wild, and she had been crying for weeks now about moving back to the States. They live in California once again but Eliza doesn't care, she also had been begging her parents to keep on going with their old jobs but they were getting tired of it.

More chapters soon… That was just a prologue of the story. As you probably know I'm new to this whole writing stories thing on the fanfiction site and it may be a while before I get more chapters up. Please Reply.


	2. GETTING READY

Marianne: Eliza time to get up and get ready for school

Eliza: But why, why can't I go back to Africa to stay. I hate it here. (Crying) I can't learn about animals if I don't live out there please don't make me go please.

Marianne: Stop it! You can learn about animals in school.

Eliza: No I can't learn about animals in school

Marianne: Eliza you have to go you can't miss your bus

Eliza: I don't care if I miss my bus

Marianne: Eliza I'm giving you five minutes to get ready for school.

Eliza: Fine! (Starts crying) why did we have to move I hate it here.

Marianne: Eliza we were getting tired of traveling in every direction besides I think this life will be good for you and Debbie.

Eliza: Sure I will be good for Debbie because she has been dying for this type of life, and I can't live without the jungle. I need the Jungle, Donnie needs the jungle too. He was born in the jungle anyways.

Marianne: Donnie doesn't care where we are.

Eliza: I'm not going.

Marianne: Eliza you have five minutes to get ready and downstairs or else.

Eliza: Fine mom

(10 minutes later)

Debbie: I have to hurry I can't be late for my first day of school.

Donnie: (Excited Jabbers)

Eliza: What's Donnie so thrilled about? School is going to stink.

Debbie: Got to go bye see you all later

Nigel: Are you all ready to go Eliza?

Eliza: No I'm going to brush my teeth

Darwin: I don't see why you are so upset I love it here

Eliza: Well I hate it; it is going to be so boring

Darwin: it is so nice here.

Eliza: well you have to stay home all by yourself

Darwin: So what? I will be fine

Eliza: You will be home all alone for eight hours

Darwin: Once again so.

To be continued…


	3. ON THE BUS

Donnie still can't talk English in this story but in his class he will get some more help on his speech. I don't own any Thornberry's.

(Eliza is on the bus with Donnie) Yes Donnie goes to school but remember this is three weeks after they stopped traveling and I'm pretty sure Donnie is four or five so he is close enough to the age of Kindergarten)

Jake: He who are you?

Eliza: (Bad mood) Hi I'm Eliza sorry if I'm a little mean but I really not in the best mood. My family just moved here from Africa and I really hate it here. I would rather be in Africa then here in sunny California though my sister loves it here.

Jake: Wow you lived in Africa?

Eliza: I traveled all of the world. I saw like every animal there is to see plus other kinds of things.

Jake: Wow!

Eliza: Yep I got to do lots of things and pretty much what well be doing in school I will already know.

Jake: You mean you might be able to skip grades?

Eliza: No I mean I will know most of the things we are learning now..

Jake: What other things did you see?

Eliza: I got to see all kinds of rainforest and villages in the rainforests that was really cool, but the animals was still the best part. No actually adopting my little brother was the best part of all. I got into all sorts of danger but I'm still glad I got to do all that exploring.

Jake: That is so cool I wish I could have done all of that.

Eliza: Thanks I kept a journal of all the things I have done over the time we have traveled.

Jake: What was your favorite places you went?

Eliza: Well my most favorite was when I got to Australia to the Coral Reef that was so pretty I might go there again someday.

Jake: Your adventures sound so cool

Eliza: Ya but their more fun to be in then talk about

Jake: I can't imagine how fun that would be. You going to ever travel like that again?

Eliza: When I get older.

To be continued


	4. IN SCHOOL

Eliza: bye Jake see you after school.

Jake: ok bye Eliza see you later too.

Donnie: (jabbers excitedly)

Eliza: you're going to have to stop that if you're going to school. Come on let's get to your class.

Donnie: (runs off jabbering)

Eliza: get back here Donnie you can't run in every direction I don't even know where I'm going.

Teacher: can I help you?

Eliza: yes where is the office? Me and my brother are new here.

Teacher: I'll take you two to the office

Eliza: sure. Come on Donnie

(20 minutes later)

Donnie: (jumping around babbling)

Eliza: sorry about him but this is always how he acts.

Teacher: well that's ok for now but he has to settle down while he'' s in class.

Eliza: I know that but I can't keep him calm. Their has to be an exception of some sort.

Teacher: do you think your parents could come in and talk with us?

Eliza: maybe do you want my phone number?

Teacher: ok.

Eliza: it's 888-3425

teacher: ok I'll call later this afternoon

Eliza: ok. Come on Donnie we need to get to class.

Donnie: (follows Eliza jumping and chattering)

Eliza: Donnie stop it!

(Eliza and Donnie walk into his class)

Donnie: oooooooooooooooooooooo!

(The class just stares at Donnie as he runs around the class)

teacher: hi who is this?

Eliza: this is my little brother Donnie. Um can I talk to you for a minute?

Teacher: ok everyone say hi to Donnie

class: hi Donnie

Donnie: (jabbers)

Mrs. Kloud: can't he speak English?

Eliza: that's what I need to talk to you about and my parents hopefully will be able to come and talk to you about Donnie.

(Donnie is running with the kids jabbering so far the kids love Donnie)

Mrs. Kloud: What's wrong with him?

Eliza: nothing that's how he was raised. See around 4 we adopted him and he was getting raised by animals I know that sounds very strange but that is how he was raised and were trying to get him to settle down and it's working very slowly.

Mrs. Kloud: I see that's why he talks gibberish?

Eliza: yes. So if he acts like just let him run or at least pick him up.

Mrs. Kloud: Ok. You probably should get to class now.

Eliza: ok. See you later.

Eliza: (walks into her own class)  
so how did you like it? Please review.


	5. Eliza makes a friend

In this chapter eliza makes a friend that is almost like her so they make a plan to release all the animals in the zoo but theirs a catch I think. Her parents work their "gasps" that will probably be in the next couple of chapters. I'm really trying to make longer chapters so it may be a little longer to update chapters.

Teacher: hi who are you?

Eliza: I'm eliza I just moved here and I had to get something straitened out in my brothers class so I'm really sorry I'm late.

Teacher: that's ok eliza just take a seat.

(Eliza is still very upset about moving to the states even though she knew it would happen sooner or later.)

(Eliza takes a seat in the back of the class. Eliza is really thinking of those animals she saved back whenever)

(Eliza thinking and the teacher blah blah blah) I can't believe we moved if only I could have stopped them somehow then I could be out there talking to animals then listening to a boring maybe I still can get back to Africa. Nah to hard but I got to be able to do something. I'm traveling all over when I grow up just to see animals. They would still be alive right? (Eliza's thinking was interrupted by the teacher)

Teacher: eliza,Eliza,earth to eliza!

Eliza; huh? What? What happened? Teacher: you were wondering off in imagination. You can't do that in school. (The kids start to laugh)

Eliza: I'm really sorry

Teacher: that's ok Eliza

(35 minutes later)

Teacher: (bell rings) o.k. class is over no homework today mainly because it's the first day of school.

Class: (runs out of class cheering)

Eliza: (last one to walk out. She is moping) bye  
Teacher: Bye Eliza. What's wrong?

Eliza: nothing.

Teacher: well ok.

Eliza: (not as upset, because next class animal class) well there's something interesting about school.

Teacher: ok everyone take your seats. I know today is the first day of school but we have a really long year so lets get started.

(Everyone groans)

Eliza thinking: this is going to be the best class ever.

(Donnie's class)

Teacher: Ok kids time for recess.

Donnie: (jabbers and is the first one out followed by the rest of the class)

(Out on the playground)

Girl: Hi your cool.

Donnie: (jumps up and down jabbering excitedly)

Girl: what do you want to do?

Donnie: (seems to be looking around) (jabbers)

Girl: ok. I have no idea what you said but it sounds nice.

Donnie: (goes running toward the tire swing. He pushes the tire swing and the rest of the kids love it)

Girl: My name is Ashley what is yours?

Donnie: (jabbers)

Ashley: (asks someone next to her) What's his name?

Boy: Donnie Thornberry

Ashley: thanks. So Donnie you want to play tag?

Donnie: shakes I his head yes.

(They play tag for 30 minutes with 10 others)

(Bell rings)

(Eliza class)

Mrs. Kyle: ok we are going to partner up. Today you can choose your partner.

Jamie: Hi do you want to be my partner?

Eliza: ok. (They sit down and wait for instructions)

Jamie: my name is Jamie. What's your name?

Eliza: my name is Eliza. This is the best class I've been in yet. But it's been really hard for me to be here.

Jamie: Why?

Eliza: Just because. My family just moved and I really hate it here.

Jamie: I'm sorry. Where did you come from?

Eliza: Africa.

Jamie: Really? You lived in Africa?

Eliza: ya and everywhere else. We really didn't stay in one spot we traveled everywhere.

Jamie: Really? I would love to do that!

Eliza: thanks. I wish I could do it again. I probably will again when I grow up.

Jamie: what did you do when you traveled?

Eliza: like I said my family traveled to see animals.

Jamie: that sounds fun.

Eliza: It was and I can't believe they stopped the traveling thing I don't think I can ever stand school again. (Starts crying)

Jamie: it's ok Eliza you will again I know you will. You made friends over there right?

Eliza: (sniffs) ya. So?

Jamie: you'll have to go back to visit them right?

Eliza: right were going to have to. I'll beg my parents to go back some time.


	6. Off to the zoo

I'm going to try and finish this today or tomorrow. I'm going to finish my other story two today or tomorrow as well. This is going to be my last chapter of the story so it's going to be really long so I hope you really enjoy this story. So please review and tell me how you like this some of you might already know what Eliza is going to do but please don't say anything it's at the end of the chapter.

(4 days later)

Eliza: (In the kitchen getting ready to go to school) Mom can I go to the zoo?

Marianne: Eliza you have school. You need to go or you'll miss your bus.

Eliza: I know that but can I please?

Marianne: Maybe after school. Are you sure that you want to animals locked up in cages?

Eliza: I don't mind (she is thinking an idea) really. So can I please, please, please?

Marianne: ok, ok! You can go after school just come home first it's not free.

Eliza: (Shouts on her way out) I know! I'll come home first.  
(They all ride the same bus)

Debbie: Eliza are you seriously going to the zoo? I mean come on your not going to like it there.

Eliza: yes I will, Ive been their before.

Debbie: yes, but you hated it their.

Eliza: this is different. I want to see those animals so bad and when was the last time ive seen an animal in the zoo?

Debbie: 2 weeks ago. Those places are not cheap and how do you plan on getting in?

Eliza: mom said she would take care of it.

Debbie: (her stop) Well see you later squirt. (Donnie jumps into eliza's seat jabbering)

Eliza: Hi Donnie how are you this morning? Actually you look great. You want to come with me this afternoon?

Donnie: (Excited Jabbers)

Eliza: Ok Donnie you get to come with me.  
(4 hrs later)

Eliza: (During lunchtime) hey Jamie can I sit with you Eliza?

Eliza: Ya sure sit down.

Jamie: So what do you want to do?

Eliza: You mean after school?

Jamie: Yes.

Eliza: Well I was thinking of the zoo actually I'm going to the zoo after school.

Jamie: Really? I would love to go to the zoo with you. I just have to ask my parents first. (Jamie calls on her cell phone) Hi mom can I go to the zoo after school with my new friend? Jamie's mom: (on the other line) well have I met her? Jamie: (On other line) (sadly) No but she really wants me to go. Please?

Jamie's mom: well can I talk to her?

Jamie: Ok. (Jamie hands Eliza the cell phone)

Eliza: Hi. Jamie's mom: Hi who is this? Eliza: This is Eliza Thornberry

Jamie: Hi Eliza. Where are you guys going after school?

Eliza: The zoo. But I have to stop by my house before we go. My mom is going to drive us there.

Jamie's mom: Well, I don't know?

Eliza: Please, she'll love it there. Besides my mom will be there with us.

Jamie's mom: Hmm. Put Jamie back on.

Jamie: Hi mom, so, can I go with her please?

Jamie's mom: OK honey but please call when you get to the zoo. Jamie: (Gasps)Thank you so so so so so so so so so much.

Jamie's mom: Your welcome. Bye honey I love you.

Jamie: Love you two.

Eliza: I can't believe it were going to the zoo. (Yells) yes! (Everyone looks at them) Eliza: Sorry!

(Donnie s class) Mrs. Cloud: come on kid's settle down it's time to take your seats.  
(Donnie is the last to sit down but he is still jumping around in his seat.)

Donnie: (Jabbers) Mrs. Cloud: Donnie you need to calm down I know how hard it is for you to calm down but you need to.

Amy: Donnie! Settle down.

Mrs. Kloud: Amy its ok Donnie can't help it.

Amy: Oh, I'm sorry Donnie, really. (Donnie jumps out of his seat and hugs Amy)

Class: Awe.

(2hrs. later) (Eliza and Donnie gets home from the bus. Eliza is with her friend. )

Eliza: Mom! Dad! I'm home

Marianne: Hi Eliza. Who's this?

Eliza: oh this is my friend Jamie she's coming with me to the zoo.

Marianne: ok. Ready to go?

Eliza and Jamie: Yes

Eliza: Donnie's coming!

Marianne: Ok. Eliza. Come on Donnie. Nigel! Are you coming?

Nigel: Sure.

Marianne: Lets go. Debbie's at the mall with her friends and will be back in a few hrs. So let's go.

Jamie: I'm going to pay for myself so you don't have to worry about me.

Marianne: Ok. Jamie.

(30 minutes later they got to the zoo)

Eliza: Jamie, Donnie, and me are going to go exploring around the zoo.

Nigel: Ok. Be back in 3 hrs. ok? Eliza: Ok.

(2hrs later Eliza brings up her idea.) Eliza: Hey Jamie I have an idea but I'm going to need you and Donnie to help.

Jamie: ok. What is it?

Eliza: Well I thought about releasing all the animals in this zoo.

Jamie: (Gasps) what! Why would you want to do that?

Eliza: Well because I hate to see them like this.

Jamie: Eliza your crazy! Were in such a big city and this is around rush hour. How would we release all of the animals without anyone seeing them?

Eliza: That's what we have to figure out.

Jamie: um you would be in so much trouble. Remember your parents are here and a million others someone would see you. Besides most of the animals that are here have been found mainly sick or something like that.

Eliza: I know but I'm releasing these animals or at least what I can.  
Jamie finally agrees to help. Eliza thinks its worth the risk. Eliza got the keys and and they went down two different ways to get the animals. Eliza and Jamie got ten different sets of animals free.

Somebody: (Screams) The hogs! Run!

Marianne and Nigel are in that area

Nigel: What is going on? (Gasps)The animals are loose, Who could have done that?

Marianne: (Knows exactly who did it without thought) Nigel! I know who did this.

Nigel: (yells over the noise of the crowd) Who?

Marianne: (Yells) Eliza and her friend!

Nigel: (Gasps again) we have to go get her before they make it worse

Marianne: How can it get any worse?

(They get Eliza,Donnie,Jamie gathered up)

(at home that night)_ Marianne(Madly) What were you thinking Eliza?

Eliza: I don't know but I hate to see them like that.

Marianne: Eliza! They are in their for a reason.

Nigel: Eliza you could have been hurt really bad or got someone else hurt.

Eliza: (Crying) well I'm sorry.

Marianne: Eliza go to bed now we have to think a good punishment for this one.

Eliza: (Sniffs) ok.

(The next morning) Nigel: Eliza we have came up with something. We know how much you like the zoo so for the next 2 months you will be helping clean up those cages and everything.

Eliza: What? No way I'm not cleaning those cages they stink.

Marianne: Well you should have thought of that before you did it.

Eliza: Fine.

Debbie: Ha, ha you have to clean stinky cages. Ha, ha

Nigel: Debbie!

Debbie: sorry. I better go before I miss the bus.

Marianne: you need to go to Eliza and Donnie.

3hrs later Marianne and Nigel has a meeting with Donnie's teacher they just explain why Donnie

is the way he is. The teacher understands. Eliza seems to like her job because she can talk to the animals about their life in a cage and she figures it's not so bad because most of the animals seem to like it their it's just like their home.

Well that's the end of this story please review.


End file.
